


Marvel smut and fluff

by Buckysgirl107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysgirl107/pseuds/Buckysgirl107
Summary: All multiverse of marvel etc...Request are open my wattpad is taylay124
Relationships: Steve x reader etc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Inexorable Heat

**Author's Note:**

> It might take me a while to update so pls be patient with me
> 
> comment and like or something because i always like feedback

Pairing: Bucky Barnes x F reader  
Warning: 18+ NSFW  
Summary: Bucky can't keep his hands off of you even though Tony Stark is like 5 minutes away from entering the meeting room.   
Words: 3.6 k'ish  
Prompt: Office  
Tumblr writer @Chuuulip

Obvious blue-grey eyes assessed you from head to toe after you unbutton your coat. You wore an elegant yet sexy white dress with a v-neckline and sheer long sleeves. A fitted waist sat above a flared, knee-high skirt that was complimented with small lace flowers. You arch your eyebrows at your boss and couldn't help but chuckle when he bit his lip.

When it's time to enter the Stark Hotel, Bucky can't help but put his right hand at the small of your back. He was talking to the receptionist about the meeting with Mr. Stark and immediately led to the scheduled meeting room on the 20th floor.

The meeting room had at least twelve conference chairs in coffee with a dark wooden long table, giving a simple yet sophisticated look. A smaller table complete with a different type of coffee and tea were stationed at the far end.

"Coffee sir?" you asked Bucky immediately and walked to the other table. You put the meeting draft and your phone neatly on the table before.

"Sure doll." His eyes never leave you as he's enjoying the silhouette of your body in that exquisite dress. He always loved buying you your office dresses.

You put Bucky's favorite coffee in the Keurig. When the coffee finished brewing and neatly filled in the cup, you add a bit of fine sugar to it, just the way he liked his coffee.

A warm hand on your hips stopped you from stirring the coffee. A shiver ran through your body as both hands moved around from your hips up to the outer sides of your breasts. He squeezed. Although the distraction started to stir desires for him, you try your best to resist this. You remind yourself that you and your boss will have a meeting in 10 minutes with a client. This client is not like any client. This is Tony Stark, the heir of the Stark Hotel franchise that still maintained its glory as one of the most luxurious hotels in America.

When Bucky started to crawl his hands up under your skirt, that's when you sense danger. "Mr. Barnes...Sir, this is not an appropriate place, nor time." you try to swat away Bucky's right hand, which so slowly glides up from your knee to hide under your dress. The feel of his fingers raised a goosebump trail on your thigh.

"Mmm...it's your fault..." Buck's chest was pressed to your back, his prominent bulge between your rump. He kissed the exposed shoulder on your right side gently. "You chose this dress." His left hand is on your waist, "in the first place." And the right one going up and close to your panties.

You gasp when Bucky's fingers touch your covered core. Quickly his index finger sneaks under your lace panties and starts moving idly, raising sweet whimpers from your kissable lips. Bucky smoothed his moistened fingers around your folds and going higher.

Your hands grip the table when Bucky continues his ministrations. His index and middle fingers start focusing on your sensitive nub, still maintaining that slow motion to prolong his torturous actions.

"Damn doll, you are so wet."

"Mr. Bar....ahhh" you bite your lip hard when suddenly an intens feeling of his fingers enter your core.

"Sshhh..." Bucky whispers to you, his index and middle fingers thrust deep, all the way to his knuckles.

He continues his ministrations by pumping his fingers in and out. The lazy motion made you crazy although it's not enough to make you come. But maybe he didn't plan on it. When his right thumb finally joined forces, a groan escaped from you.

A building orgasm almost reached its peak, ready to crash. Your body is limp, almost giving up surrender, on Bucky's chest. When the circle of his thumb and the insistent fingers inside you are ready to lift you up to the cloud, Bucky retrieved his fingers. He lapped the excess of your juices from his fingers. A moan escaped from his mouth as he relished in your sweets and the act left you whimpering.

The insistent touch of Bucky's finger left you wanting and aroused. You glared at him when he lasciviously lapped every bit of your sweet nectar from his fingers. In the end, you try your best to mask how hot and bothered you are at that moment. 

Not a minute after that, the door was open and two figures enter the meeting room. The first one is Tony Stark, the so-called genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. The second one was probably his secretary. A tall beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and a smile that matched Tony Stark's introduced herself as Pepper Potts.

"Mr. Barnes." Tony approached you and Bucky which now straightening his blue pastel color suit.

"Mr. Stark." Bucky smiled wide at Tony. Gone was the coffee you made before, "Nice to finally meet you here." And he continued to shake Tony's hand.

After you introduced yourself as Mr. Barnes PA and secretary, Tony invites both you and Bucky to sit and wait for the cold drinks before discussing the arrangement.

"Miss, are you alright? You look flustered and..." Tony paused a bit, contemplating on what to say "sweating maybe, or too hot? Which, you are definitely." Tony can't help to be smirk at the last one.

"Mr. Stark..." you can hear a warning from Tony's secretary.

"Apologizes, I didn't mean that to sound disrespectful. But I believe the air conditioner in this room should be blasted enough."

"It's alright Mr. Stark, I am fine." You try to reassure Tony.

"She's just not used to the heat in L.A. at this time, right?" Bucky glance at you, mischief clear in his eyes.

"It's true, just as Mr. Barnes said. I am not used to the heat in L.A." you stilled in your chair, desperate to release the coil in your belly when this meeting was over.

After a brief comment about how flustered you are, Bucky tries to steer away the focus from you and continue the meeting. You and Pepper studiously note every detail that's important for the project although you sometimes participate in the jokes that both of your boss' play. After the meeting ended, Tony invites you and Bucky to spend the lunchtime with him and Pepper.

"So, how did you end up being James PA and secretary when you have a degree in architecture?" Tony asked you curiously.

The question caught you off guard. Tony and Pepper now focused on you. Damn, Bucky must have told him this. You cleared your throat "I quit because I found it a bit boring. I moved to New York shortly after and just applied for any jobs available at that time." You smile politely at Tony and Pepper. "Luckily, Mr. Barnes found me interesting and I enjoy my job at the moment, so there is no regret." You smiled softly at Bucky's way.

"I see. He speaks highly of you. James even said that you helped design the newest solar panel for my resort." You can't hide the surprise from your face and blush at the revelation.

"Thank you, Mr. Barnes, that was too much." You reply politely.

"You always give good input for our products. I really appreciate it." Bucky's left hand squeezed your right (hand? Thigh?) under the table. You can't help but feel the warm spark run through your body at the innocent touch.

Lunch finally finished after dessert and a conversation about invitations to the newest Stark resort on a tropical island. Tony said that both you and Bucky definitely need to spend a weekend at the resort opening. You made small talk with Pepper and both of you exchanged numbers, promising to catch up if she ever visits New York for work or visiting her family.

You spend the ride in silence. Your eyes are trained to the left side of the car, watching the beach while the sun was almost set and was exchanged for the beauty of the moon. The car stops at a three-story house. The paint was white with wide floor to ceiling window glass adorning its second and third floor. Both Bucky's and your luggage was stationed upstairs and the driver went back to town immediately.

"So this is my small house." Bucky locked the door and led you inside to the living room. The sofa is grey colored, mixed nicely with blue throw pillows. A table made of stone was topped with a rectangular, thick glass decorated with a clear cylindrical vase filled with pink roses. The second floor had its own patio that faces the beautiful beach. At the right side, you can see a small dining room then more to the right has a complete kitchen utility.

"Let's go upstairs." Bucky leads you to the third floor. It has a small guest bedroom and one master bedroom with bathroom inside.

"So, I put your luggage here." Bucky placed your bag on top of the small bed. You faced him and arched an eyebrow in question. He chuckles and sneaks his right hand onto your waist. "I expect you to sleep in the master bedroom, doll." He released you after he squeezed your right ass cheek and slapped it soundly. The sting from the slap aroused that desire he coaxed from you hours ago at Tony Stark's meeting room. Although you want him to just fuck you into the weekend, two people can play this game.

"Mr. Barnes..."

Bucky halts his steps to the master bedroom when he heard you call him. "What did I say about non-office hours names?" he arched his eyebrow at you and smirked.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." you walk out from the guest bedroom and meet Bucky in the hallway. "Ummm...actually, I forgot my pajamas when I checked my bag. I just have another two sets of office clothes there." you smile at him innocently.

"Oh, I see. I have a spare t-shirt doll, but I don't think any of my shorts will fit you?" he eyes you up and down wickedly.

"That's fine thank you, James." You nodded at him and go back to the guest room.

"I will put it on the bed later." He winked at you "Please help yourself to anything doll." and he disappeared to the master bedroom.

The shower in the guest bedroom is absolutely refreshing. You love that it has your favorite scent of shower gel and shampoo. You scrub your body meticulously and lather your hair. A small bath bomb in the shape of a yellow crown was dropped into the tub. When it made contact with the water, it started to fizzle and expelled lovely hues of yellow, pink and green. The sensual smell of jasmine, ylang-ylang, and sandalwood filled the space. You rinse yourself efficiently before dipping into the gorgeous bathtub with its intoxicating aroma. The ingredients and the warm water help you to relax all the strained muscles on your body.

After the bath finished, you dry yourself and exit the bathroom. A white t-shirt laid on top of the bed. It was a white, stretch, slim fit v-neck shirt by Tommy Hilfiger that's size might be too big, but will cover yourself just fine. You dig inside your bag and pull up a pink, high leg brief panties. It was a nice cotton panty that had a waist decorated with a floral lace pattern. It's not super sexy but really comfortable. You slipped on your panties first followed with the white t-shirt Bucky's gave you, no bra. It was definitely big, but it covered your modesty a little bit.

The house seems empty when you exit the room. Bucky was probably still showering or working, you thought. Silently, you go downstairs and check what's inside the refrigerator and any utensil you can use to cook something for dinner. After you calculate the time and the ingredients, cooking a simple chicken alfredo and roasted parmesan green bean is the deal for tonight. You prepare all of the ingredients and start cooking. In the skillet, you cooked the chicken first and continue making the sauce. The fresh green beans you just toast lightly with olive oil and baked before adding the cheese. You are almost finished and turn off the stove when a sudden warm hug surprises you from behind.

"Hmm...this is the first time I've seen you so relaxed and domestic." Bucky nuzzled at your fresh hair, inhaling the scent. "And my t-shirt definitely look better on you doll. I should ask you to stay more often." You successfully swatted his right hand when it starts to stroke your inner thigh.

"Dinner?" you ask him, half turned to the right, still in his embrace. He chuckles but loosens his hold a bit

"Dinner it is." He agreed.

Bucky helped with the plates and the silverware. He arranged the meals and the water neatly before adding a bottle of chardonnay and wine glasses. Bucky holds the chair for you before he seats himself and enjoys the meal. The dinner went smoothly and now you are enjoying the rest of the wine. Although you aren't a big drinker, Bucky can hold his alcohol really well.

You are trying to reach the top of the selves to put back the plates when a whistle from Bucky distracted you, your panties on display for him to see. You almost forgot that your mission is to tease the man till he is desperate tonight. Bucky dries his hand after washing the dishes and stalks toward you in short three steps.

"Here let me help you." Bucky put the plate on the top shelf. His chest pressed into your back, caging you. You can feel the bulge forming under his sweatpants, but you try to ignore it.

Bucky settles in for a Netflix and Chill, as he tries to still keep up with the movies he hasn't watched. He had told you that he is a movie geek and held you in secrecy that he once attended a comic con and wore a superhero costume.

You enjoy the wine little by a little while holding the throw pillow on top of your lap. Bucky's hand is at the back of the sofa and his fingers idly playing with the neckline of your t-shirt. You are a bit distracted by the actors on the flat-screen kissing passionately. When the male actor goes down and pleasures his co-star, the facial expressions of the female actor when reaching orgasm kind of made you hot and bothered.

"What is this movie all about?" you ask Bucky idly.

"You didn't pay attention, hmm?" at the shake of your head, Bucky gets a bit closer, leaving no space in between you.

"This movie is about a married couple who try to reconcile..." Bucky's hushed voice tickles you. His voice sounds a bit distance as you try to concentrate on the movie that you found becoming more and more depressing.

"Did you listen?" Bucky pulled your chin towards him. You shook your head and got a chuckle in return.

Bucky pulled the wine glass away from your hand to the small table behind the sofa, chest brushed and eyes never leaving yours. When you try to go back to see the screen, Bucky kissed your cheek innocently. He continues his ministrations and kissed you down your neck, distracting you greatly from the movie. He runs his teeth on your throat and bites slightly on your right side. After minutes of neck sucking and biting you realized that Bucky had pulled you onto his lap.

Gone was the throw pillow as you rocked your covered core on Bucky's lap, his bulge down there becoming more prominent with each sway of your hips. A whimper escapes when Bucky bites the sensitive part on your collarbone. His right hand kneads your right breast while his left one caressed your bum.

"Shit doll. Did you feel that? Feel how easily I get hard for you?" a moan slipped from your lips as he bit your nipple over the white t-shirt. His saliva makes a wet patch around it.

You don't remember moving, but your back meets with a soft thud on a comforter. He placed himself between your knees and starts kissing and licking the inside of your thighs. He kisses your clothed core softly, biting a bit. It made you let a loud moan for him. Bucky immediately pulled off your panties and continues his actions. You felt him suck your sensitive nub and squeeze it with his plump lips. His mere stubble raised goosebumps on your sensitive skin.

"Uhmmm Ja..James" you said breathlessly.

You hold your right hand on Bucky's head, pressing him a bit harder to your moistened intimate parts. In return of your eager hand on his hair, Bucky responds with running his tongue along your opening, teasing without entering.

"Mmmm you taste so fucking sweet doll." Bucky gives you a throaty groan while resuming his work again. His tongue lapped along your core, probing. His actions sending a wet heat through you when he enters your folds, alternately eating your outer lips or entering you mercilessly with his tongue.

"Ohhh...JJ..James, ple...."

"You wanna come doll?" You whine when Bucky release his mouth from you and start playing you with his fingers. As he inserted his index and middle fingers, you beg him to go faster. Sliding in and out with no effort, you feel a curl of his fingers at your sensitive spot while his lips are on your bundle of nerves. Your body suddenly convulses, reaching its peak and released in bliss.

Your body relaxes amid the insistence of Bucky's kitten licks at your wet core. When he climbed up, his stubble shone covered with your juices. It made you tingle all over again. You urged Bucky to strip while you take off the last clothing material on your body.

You enjoy the attention Bucky gives to your breasts equally. He massages, licks and nips at them enthusiastically while he repositioned himself between your legs.

"Hmm...yes James." You moan when his erection glides along your wet folds.

"Yes what doll?" he teases you again with his erection, hands secured beside your head, eyes never leaving your hooded ones.

"Please...." You pleaded. So much for making the man desperate, you thought.

"Please what?" he continues his torturous actions while sucking your right nipple. A squeaky sound escapes as he bites your nipple and leaving a mark like he always loves.

You can't hold on anymore when Bucky keeps toying with your breast while his erection lay there hot on your opening.

"Please...put it inside." You scrapped the back of his shoulders hard.  
Bucky situates your legs above his shoulders and finally makes his move. The feel of Bucky's thick ridge and vein as he penetrates you made you dizzy. You always forget that the man is well endowed in this department.

You clutched his arm as he pushed deep inside and stilled for a moment. "Fuck, you are so tight around me doll."

You moan as Bucky starts to pull out and thrust deep in your hot passage. His thrusts didn't diminish even for a bit. If possible they get faster, grinding in deep. Beads of sweat appear on Bucky's face and made you want to lick them off of him. The fast and deep pace of his thrusts quickly builds up a wave of pleasure in your belly as it stimulates your sensitive nub without any work. You whimper and bit your lips as a sudden coil in your body shook to be released.

Bucky hissed as your orgasm caught him. He stilled. The sensation took your breath away as your legs tensed over his shoulders. You shudder when Bucky continues to pound into you. His hand holding onto the swell of your waist as your legs gave out while he's thrusting in and out. You know he was close by the way he clenched his teeth. Bucky whispers hot and dirty endearments at your ear that make you ready to come again. Your walls tightened around him as you hit your release once again, juices immediately dampened the sheets. You locked your legs behind his back as he hugs you, sucking your neck. With a deep final thrust, Bucky releases a hot load of cum inside of you. He continued to rut as your inner walls, unwilling to loosen their grip.

After a while, Bucky gets off of you. He walks to the bathroom and brings a dampened towel back. He starts to clean your inner thigh and pays close attention to your puffy lips. You shudder when the towel makes contact and start to close your legs.

"Doll, open them." His words are soft yet have authority to them. You let him clean the mixed fluids there and when he finishes you start to get off from the bed to go back to the guest bedroom. You are only two feet away from the bed when Bucky arms scoop you up and take you back to the bed. He spoons you in front of him. You start to protest but he just wouldn't have any of it.

"Sleep doll, you need to rest." He kissed and nuzzled the back of your neck and that's when the weight of the day pulled you into a deep slumber.

Credit to the owner...request are open


	2. The Little Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lands the Quinjet near a cliff, only a thick forest and the ocean surrounding them. Steve doesn't move from the pilot's seat for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

Summary: Steve Rogers pulls a Clint Barton.  
Wordcount: 5k  
Warnings: none  
Credit Owner @buckysknifecollection  
He lands the Quinjet near a cliff, only a thick forest and the ocean surrounding them. Steve doesn't move from the pilot's seat for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

He'd just fought the people he thought were his family. Yes, he managed to save Bucky from being locked up, or worse - killed. But the people who trusted him and stood by him payed the price for his actions. The last thing he saw before flying away from the Berlin airport was his friends getting arrested.

"Steve?" Bucky's voice was small. He couldn't see Steve's face, only his stiff shoulders.

Steve shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah, Buck?"

"What do we do?"

Steve didn't say anything. He was still looking for the answer himself. He stands up and frantically walks up and down the small cabin of the jet. A few times he pauses, as if he's about to speak, but then he shakes his head and keeps on pacing.

"Steve." Bucky demands his attention after a few minutes. "We should go back."

The man looks down at his friend, sat in the passenger seat, his safety belts still on. "You're right." He takes quick steps towards the cockpit and starts hitting some buttons.

Bucky is frozen. He doesn't actually want to get locked up again. But it wasn't fair that the others got captured, either.

A female voice caught his attention. "Rogers?"

"Nat." Steve sounds breathless, probably because his heart is beating very fast at what he's about to do.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Natasha's voice over the speaker is hushed. She must be in public.

"We're fine. What about the others?" Steve spoke, an urgency to his voice.

"They've been taken to the Raft an hour ago."

"I'm gonna need your help with something." Steve sat in the pilot's seat again, buckling his seatbelt.

"My help?! With what, Steve?" the pitch of her voice raised a bit in frustration. "One wrong move and Tony will send me there as well. Do you even know how pissed he is at me for letting you go?" she finished in a whisper.

"I wanna break them out."

"What?" Natasha and Bucky's shocked question was met with the sound of the engine starting.

"They shouldn't be on the Raft. I need to get them out of there."

"Listen Nat. I can fly over there and do it myself, but I doubt that will end well. I know this is too much to ask for, but can you help me?" Steve is aware this could go very very badly. But he couldn't just leave them.

Natasha sighs after a few seconds of thought. "I'll see what I can do." She ends the call.

The silence between the men is heavy. Bucky clears his throat after a few moments. "Do you have plan?"

"Sort of."

"Where will we go if this works?"

"When this works, we'll go somewhere safe." the Captain set course towards the Atlantic ocean.

\----

Only days later, in the middle of the night, Natasha Romanoff hacks into the Raft's systems. Cameras, audio footage, locks - it's all in her grasp. She disables the scanners before they are detected. She creates a diversion that brings all the guards to one of the lower levels and loops the camera footage so there is no trace of their presence in the jail.

James Barnes is piloting this time, ready to fly off at any moment.

Steve Rogers quickly finds the room where his friends are held in individual high-tech cells. His heart breaks at the sight of Wanda Maximoff in a collar and handcuffs.

With a click and a whoosh, the cells are open. The sound catches the attention of the prisoners, who worriedly look around for an explanation.

A smile on his face, Sam pushes the glass door open and walks over to his friend, hugs him tightly. He can't help the bark of laughter that leaves him.

The others follow. Steve removes Wanda's restraints with a key he managed to steal from the guards room.

They are free. Now all they have to do is run.

There was only five of them left now. After a couple of weeks in hiding, Scott and Clint deemed it safe enough to return to their families. Steve hoped they made it and were alright.

When the two decided to leave, he'd asked Wanda and Sam if he should drop them off somewhere. Wanda had said she had nowhere else to go, Sam only shrugged and continued his conversation with Bucky. He'd asked Natasha too, but she decided she didn't feel like facing Stark's wrath quite yet. 

So they stayed. They stayed and followed Steve around the globe for almost two years. They would use the jet for a short while, until they couldn't get their hands on any fuel anymore. Trains, boats, stolen cars. Then abandoned buildings and cheap hotels paid with cash he didn't care to ask where Nat and Bucky got it from.

It was a long time to be in the run, but he had to be sure. He couldn't possibly endanger them.

The news had stopped showing their mugshots after some months, Natasha's intel showed no signs of them still being hunted.

They were safe. They just need to run a bit further.

They end up somewhere in north England, in a long abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of a small city.

"There's something I need to do. Stay here." Steve tells them about three days into their stay there. They're confused but they trust him. He hasn't failed them even once since the day he got them out of the Raft.

He st-- borrows a car, drives down the familiar streets. He could probably find his way in that city with his eyes closed. He doesn't even have to think twice before parking in front of a small coffee shop. 

He walks inside, the little place so familiar, it could be his home. There's only one person in line to the counter and he takes his place them, looking around. It's not very busy, but the group of teenagers in the far corner sure makes it sound crowded.

There you are, behind the counter, all smiles, chatting away with who Steve thinks must be a regular customer. Your smile sends a wave of warmth straight to his bones, even if it isn't directed at him. Just looking at you buzzing around like a little bee makes him feel more at ease than he's felt in years.

You finish Aura's usual latte and hand it to her with a smile. She hums in appreciation when she sips from the cup, handing you the money with her free hand. With a Thanks! , she turns to leave, almost bumping into the man standing in line behind her.

You shake your hade at her and finish the transaction on the register and drop the coins in their designated slots. Without looking up, you ask the next customer, who leans his arm against the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Just a large black coffee to go, please." A familiar voice tells you.

You recognise it immediately, of course you do. You would recognise it in any crowd. Doing your best to hide the shock that washes over you, you look up.

He looks so different, but still so himself. His hair is so much longer than it was the last time you saw him, beard fluffy. His eyes are tired, the longing he feels obvious in them. Steve.

You worry someone might recognise him, but when you take a peek around the shop, no one is paying any attention to what's happening at the counter. In his worn jacket, he's just another passerby looking for his fix of caffeine.

You turn to the coffee machine, grab a large cup and quickly scribble on its bottom. You make his coffee and hand it to him with your best customer service smile, in case someone is watching. He hands you the money and drops a few coins in the tips jar and then leaves without a word.

"You went out to grab yourself a coffee?" Sam's voice is almost a screech, he was beyond pissed. "Where's our coffees?"

Steve finishes the drink without a word and turns the cup around to show them there's something written on the bottom.

Back alley  
8 pm

"What's that?" Natasha steps closer in interest.

"Help." He simply says.

It's your turn to close the shop that night. You've already finished cleaning up and went through the usual routine of putting the money in the safe and putting the shutter down at the front.

Policy says you should throw all unsold sandwiches in the trash, but there's no way that's happening tonight. He was probably hungry, he'd need the food. You pack some sandwiches and a few muffins in a large paper bag and set it aside by the back door.

In the office, you quickly rewind the security footage. No one ever looked through it, unless something happened. The footage would be deleted at the end of each week anyway, but you couldn't wait that long. The cameras weren't connected to any online servers, but there's no way you could risk anyone finding Steve. You delete a clip of the video, and it's as if he's never been there. You pat yourself on the back for bullying him into teaching you a few of his spy tricks. Before you leave the room, you pause the camera in the back alley.

Exactly at 8pm, you open the back door, just as he enters the alley.

When he stands before you, it's takes all of your self control not to jump in his arms. "Hey." he says.

And you can't wait anymore, you jump in his arms and hug him tightly.

"Hey." you smile at him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nobody has been on our trail for almost a year. I figured it's safe." He still can't help glancing up and down the alley, just in case.

"You know, you really took me by surprise today. It took all of my self control not to jump your bones then and there." You laugh, you're just so happy that he's finally there.

His arms around you pull you just a bit closer to him. "Oh yeah? Right there? In front of everyone?" You hum at his warmth. He chuckles and kisses your nose. "Don't think so."

"Try me, Rogers." you playfully punch his arm and he laughs. Oh, how you've missed that sound. No time for sentiments now though. You two had a routine to go through.

"Are you alone?"

"No, there's four more with me." He looks at you, taking in all of your features, as if to make sure you're just as he remembers you. You'd missed those stupid blue eyes of his, too.

"Okay. Do you have a car?" You feel like you're interrogating him, but considering the past few years, you are probably still the nicest interrogator he'd come across.

"Yeah, I parked a few blocks down." He points in the general direction of the street.

You hand him the paper bag you'd prepared. " Okay. Take this. I figured you'd be hungry."

He peeks inside, a small smile curling his lips in appreciation. "Thank you."

"I need to turn the camera back on and close up. Go back to the others and bring the car to the front of the shop in fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting." He nods and turns to leave.

You clear your throat and put your arms across your chest when he looks back at you. "Aren't you forgetting something, mister?"

He shakes his head with a smile, steps closer and gives you a quick kiss on the lips. You can't help but chase his lips a bit when he pulls away, but you know he really needs to go.

Exactly fifteen minutes later you sit in your car in front of your workplace, you spot Steve behind the wheel of the car passing you. You turn the engine on and start driving, not looking to see if he follows. You know he will.

He keeps some distance between you, to avoid looking like he's following you. You don't have to worry about him losing you, he knows the way like the back of his hand.

About an hour later they take a turn into a narrow road off the main street, surrounded by trees and bushes, hidden so well, it was easy to miss even in broad daylight. When the cars are engulfed by the darkness of the trees, they stop. 

Steve sees you yanking your door open, as if you couldn't stand it being in your way anymore. No one in the car has spoken since Steve returned from his meeting with you. He offered no explanation when he had told them all to get in the car. He knew he wasn't being fair to them but it was safer that way.

His knuckles are almost white on the steering wheel from grabbing it so hard. This is the first time his friends would even see you and it was stressing him out. You come closer and lightly tap on his window. He rolls it down, and when you slowly reach a hand inside to softly touch his arm, he relaxes.

You lean down to his eye level and take a look at him passengers curiously.

"Park inside the clearing up ahead and wait till I come get you, okay?" Your voice is soft.

Steve breathes out an Okay and watches you go back to the car and drive off.

"Who the hell is she?!" Sam exclaims the moment Steve's window is closed again. The situation frustrated him so much, he felt like like he was going to explode any moment.

Steve simply started driving again. "Someone I trust."

You step out of the car, greeted by Luka's loud barking. The dog follows your every step until you enter the house with a cheery I'm home!

Something small collides with you out of nowhere, knocking your breath out. "Mommy!" your little girl's squeals, tightly hugging your middle.

You laugh and stroke her hair. "Hey, baby! How was your day?"

"She couldn't decide on a cakeflavour, so we made three. I'd say it was a good day." your father interrupts from the kitchen door, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

You wonder if your father ever regrets mentioning that he used to own a bakery. His granddaughter always had him bake something for her whenever he was looking after her.

You know you can't just kick your father out of the house without an explanation, so you try to end his visit as naturally as possible. You have a coffee, eat a piece of his phenomenal chocolate cake and chat about your day for a bit. You do not mention Steve. By the time he puts on his coat, a bit over half an hour later, you're close to chasing him out with a broom.

While the adults were chatting, your daughter was sitting at the dining table, doodling in her trusty sketchbook. Once you closed the front door, you walked back to her and gently sat next to her, trying to not to show any of your nervousness.

"Baby, I need you to do me a favour." You start, turning one of her pencils between your fingers.

"What kind of favour, mommy?" She looks up in interest, halfway through coloring a big pink flower.

"I need you to stay here and finish that drawing for me, while I go outside for five minutes." You see her furrow her brows in confusion.

"But it's dark outside!" she squeaks in worry.

"I'm just going down the drive to get something and I'll be back. I'll take Luka with me to keep me safe!" you lift your hands in surrender before she starts lecturing you about the dangers of the darkness. She always did and you blamed the weird cartoons she sometimes watched on tv.

She gives you a suspicious look. "What are you getting?"

"Oh! It's a surprise!" you smirk at her and you know you've got her. She was a sucker for surprises.

They wait in the clearing for almost an hour, until a car passes by, heading towards the main street. A few moments later, you appear again, a fluffy german shepherd trailing behind you.

From the edge of the clearing, you motion them to get out of the car. When they are close enough, you whisper "Sorry it took so long. Come with me."

The dog growls at all of them, except for Steve, who pats it casually. You whistle at it and it follows you loyally.

You lead them to your house, warm light seeping through the windows. Luka takes his spot on a large pillow on the wide porch and ignores the strangers.

Not a very good guard dog, Bucky thinks.

When they enter you motion them towards a cozy living room. A large sofa, a comfortable looking armchair, which Bucky claims as his own the moment he steps inside, a fireplace and a fluffy rug. They all take a seat around the room, except Steve, whom you pull in the opposite direction.

They watch as Steve follows to the kitchen, his hand on your lower back. The moment the two of you disappear through the door, a loud gasp is heard, followed with a squeal of Daddy!

The group looks between themselves, startled. Sam mouthing to Nat Did you know about this?, she shakes her head. Wanda sits completely frozen between them. Sam turns to Bucky with a Did you know? look. Bucky stares at him with wide eyes and mouth agape, just as surprised as they were.

Steve was a father?!

Steve barely has a chance to walk towards the table, when his little girl runs to him. He swears he could cry, he was so happy to see her again.

"I'm almost as tall as you now, daddy!" She giggles and straightens her back to her full height. You think she might be missing a few inches, seeing as she barely reaches her father's waist but hey, who are you to argue?

"You sure are, sweetheart! What were you doing back there?" He nods towards the drawing supplies spread on one end of the dining table.

She gasps, as if just now remembering she actually was doing something earlier. "I was drawing you a picture! I have soooo many pictures for you!"

Other than her blue eyes, your daughter also inherited a love for art from Steve. It was a tradition of theirs that whenever he'd come home, they would exchange drawings.

"What?! You have to show me right now!" Steve walks over to the table and sits the girl in her chair, taking his place right next to her.

You make your way to the coffee nook in the corner and set the water to boil. Pulling out a tray, some mugs and a selection of tea bags, you prepare a little something for your guests. Considering the two of you had kept your relationship a secret for years, you guessed his friends only just now found out about your existence. Maybe you'd feel bad about it, but your family still thinks your daughter is the result of a random one night stand.

Hearing your little girl excitedly chat away with her father feels like a warm blanket thrown over your back. He was finally home.

"What's this, princess?" Steve points to a portrait of a woman with flaming red hair, dressed in a black dress.

"Actually, daddy," she pushes her unruly hair out of her eyes to give him the most serious look you've ever seen on a six-year-old. "I don't wanna be a princess anymore."

Steve is taken aback. Ever since she could talk, she always wanted to be a princess. "No? What do you want to be, then?"

She beams up at him and points at the drawing he's holding. "I wanna be a spy like auntie Nat!"

The group who hears the conversation from the living room, turn to Natasha. She raises her hands in defense and whispers "I have no idea, I swear."

You turn from the kettle, and look at Steve, who's giving you a stern look. As if you have any say in the matter. "They showed them a documentary on the Avengers a while ago at school." He answers with an Ah.

When you hear the kettle click off, you pour the hot water between the cups on the tray and carefully lift it. "I'll take this to the living room. You got this?"

"Of course. Be there in a moment." He smiles up at you and you kind of want to drop the tray back on the counter and run your fingers through his beard. Maybe later.

You enter the living room and take in the sight of the four fugitives. They look absolutely ridiculous, like a bunch of deers caught in the headlights. You really have to bite your tongue not to laugh at them.

You set the tray on the coffee table, and sit on the floor next to the armchair. You wonder if Steve will grumble when he sees his friend made himself at home on his favourite spot.

You take a deep breath, mentally preparing yourself to introduce your guests to this situation they've been thrown into.

Better rip off that band-aid in one go. "I'm Y/N. I've been with Steve for years, but we've kept our relationship secret. Nobody knows, not even my family. Not even Fury, or so I hope." It looks like Natasha is about to say something, so you give her the chance. When she decides to keep it to herself, you continue. "Her name is Rebecca." You turn to Bucky with a knowing smile.

His face goes pale like a sheet of paper. "Like my.... sister?" You're glad he remembered. Steve had told you a bit about his memory issues.

You shrug. "Steve insisted." You turn to the trio on the couch. "I know we've never met before, but Steve considers you all family, and therefore you are all welcome here. I have a couple extra rooms upstairs, so if you want to stay here for a bit, it's fine with me."

You see Wanda tear up at your words and it makes you wonder. How brutal has life been to this young girl that a simple kind gesture made her tear up immediately?

In an attempt to lighten the mood, you smile at them and grab yourself a mug and throw a tea bag inside to let it steep. "Now, you better prepare yourselves."

You stand up and walk back to the kitchen, where Becca is telling Steve all about her recent school trip to the nature museum. You lean against to door frame and look at Steve, who sits with his head leaning in his hand, completely focused on his daughter. What a complete sap. "Hey, little spy, wanna let daddy have his tea now?"

The girl giggles and starts putting the pencils back in their case. "Speaking of spies..." Steve lifts the drawing of Natasha again. "I brought some friends with me this time, sweetheart. They're gonna stay with us for a bit. Is that okay with you?"

You loved how he always asked for her opinion on everything. He'd always treated her as a decision maker equal to the two of you and it completely melted your heart.

"Friends?! Can I meet them?" she perks up in excitement and lifts her arms towards Steve, who immediately scoops her up in his arms. Now that was a sight you'd never get tired of.

"Of course, baby." He gives her the drawing. "Hold on to this, okay? I think there's someone in the living room who will like it a lot."

When he passes you, he bends down to kiss your cheek with a loud smooch sound that always made Becca giggle.

You trail behind Steve towards the other room, making faces at your daughter over his shoulder. She sticks her tongue out at you and you make a fake offended noise. Your antics are not enough to break the heavy silence in the room, though. Until Becca turns around and spots a familiar redhead.

"Auntie Nat is here?!" She tries to wriggle her way out of Steve's arms and he sets her down. She runs straight to Natasha the moment her feet touch the ground. "Aunty Nat! I'm Becca! You're so cool! I saw you on telly and mommy said you are Dad's friend! I'm so happy you're here! Look, I drew you a picture!" She displays her masterpiece for her new friend to see.

Natasha was positively overwhelmed. She looks at the drawing, then at the girl, then at Steve who crouched in front of them, a fond smile on his face. She notices, Becca's eyes are almost identical to Steve's.

"Do you like it, auntie?"

"I do, baby, it's so pretty. Thank you." Natasha hugs her tight and Steve grins at the sight.

You walk over to where you were sitting earlier next to Bucky. You can see his hands are shaking a bit, and you pat his knee in reassurance. He looks at you, but you can't make out what emotion exactly is in his eyes.

"Now, Becca, come here." Steve motions the child back to him and she all but jumps in his arms. "I'll introduce you the others, yeah?"

He softly sways her back and forth, as if to calm her down. She wasn't used to this many strangers in the house and he didn't want to overwhelm her.

He steps closer to Wanda, who stiffly stands up to be at Becca's eye level.

"This is Wanda. She's a good friend of mine and she's very sweet." You see Wanda blush the tiniest bit, but she shoots Becca a smile.

"Hello, Rebecca, it's nice to meet you!" She says softly. Rebecca eyes her curiously for a few seconds, before he leans away from Steve to give Wanda a tiny hug. You see the woman release a breath of relief before she sits down and Steve moves on to the next person.

"Now this is Sam. He's really nice and guess what, Bec." Steve's voice takes on a playful conspiratory tone.

"What?"

"He can fly!"

"No way!!!" She turns to Sam with a wide eyes, sparkling with excitement. Sam laughs and lightly pinches her cheek. She giggles and shimmies away.

"Yes way, girlie. I'll show you tomorrow morning!" He laughs when she gets all giddy.

The Steve sets her down on the floor and she runs to you, sitting in you lap, curious eyes only for Bucky. Silence settles around the room again, as Steve sits down on the floor and reaches for a teabag and a mug.

"Who's that, mommy?" She sounds a bit worried, probably because of the glinting metal palm that Bucky was trying to hide from her. He didn't know yet that it was literally impossible to hide anything from her.

You rub a hand up and down her back, to soothe her. "That, sweetheart, is daddy's best friend, Bucky."

"Uncle Bucky?!" The girl gasps, all worry gone. Bucky thinks he might have a heart attack. He's sure he hasn't blinked since she first heard her voice from the kitchen.

The little girl stands up suddenly, smile from ear to ear and she runs off to the kitchen with a giggle, everyone's eyes following her in question. Both Steve and you turn to Bucky, grinning at him, as you can already guess what's the kid is up to.

Little feet run back in the living room, a stack of papers in the girl's hands and Steve looks at her in interest. He's seen a few of them, but she's obviously produced more since the his last visit.

Becca stands in front of Bucky, who's still frozen. She hands him the pages. "These are for you!" She gives him a grin identical to Steve's.

"For...me..?" He reaches for them unsurely. He finally tears his eyes from the tiny child and looks at the drawings. Drawing of himself. They were obviously based off old pictures from before the war, which explains why she didn't recognise him at first. He looks up at her, eyes teary. "Thank you."

She doesn't hesitate even for a second and jumps in his lap, hugging him tightly. Steve and the others tense up for a second, waiting to see Bucky's reaction. You only watch the two with a fond smile.

Steve had once brought a stack of old photographs, you're not sure where he got them from. Becca was delighted, asking him to tell her everything about them. And he did, her collection of story books forgotten on the bookshelf whenever Steve was home. He would tell her about his family, Bucky and his family, their adventures in the army - only the child-friendly ones of course. When Steve came home one day, tears in his eyes, mumbling how he might know where Bucky was, you were shocked but Becca wanted nothing but to meet her favourite uncle. She adored him long before she even met him.

And as scary as Bucky could look, you knew he'd never harm her. She had him wrapped around her little finger the moment Steve brought her through that door.

Bucky wraps his flesh arm around the child, gently returning her hug and resting his cheek on her head. He looks between you and Steve, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

When Becca gets bored of sitting still, she makes herself comfortable on Bucky's knees and starts telling him about every single drawing she'd brought him. He leans back in the arm chair, holding a hand on the girl's shoulder so she doesn't lose balance and fall off. He listens to her like she was the only person in the world and you know for sure that he will not be leaving any time soon.

Less than an hour later, amidst the group's easy chatting about nothing in particular, Becca starts yawning a dozing off in Bucky's arms. You stand up from where you were cuddled up to Steve's side and lift her up. "I think it's bedtime, huh lil bug?" You wink at Bucky, who pouts up at you. Yes, how dare you take away the little spy away from her cool spy uncle. Bad, Y/N.

" 'M sleepy, mommy." Becca mumbles, barely awake.

"Say goodnight to daddy's friends, baby." You move some hair away from her eyes.

"Night." She waves at them all, rubbing her eyes tiredly. They all wave back at her, smiles on all their faces, soft 'Goodnight's coming from the group. You crouch down so Steve can kiss her cheek.

When you disappear up the stairs, everyone turns to Steve, who was still sat on the floor, sappy little smile on his lips.

"You've got so much explaining to do, dude." Sam huffed.

Unless Becca busts out her trust sharpies, in which case running is advised.


End file.
